1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a sleeping mattress, particularly a magnetic sleeping mattress having a magnetic curing effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sleep is indispensable to the human being. It is necessary for deep sleep to assume the right posture during lying on a mattress, that is, to stretch the back bone so that the organs of the human body are relaxed.
Many illnesses have been caused by curved back bones. In this regard, existing mattresses do not deal with the necessity of keeping the back bone balanced and smoothly circulating the blood for removing stiffness in the shoulders or tiredness. Therefore, an ideal sleeping posture could not be obtained.